Our Rings Intertwine
by PeachBerry
Summary: The Paired Rings. Signifies two people's unconditional love for one another. But when Sora and Riku find out they have matching rings, was it meant to be? Or is it just a silly coincidence? Shounen-Ai RikuxSora


PB: Yay! Hello everyone! And welcome to my second KH fanfic! I'm PeachBerry, but you can call me PB for short.

Wingy: And Wingy is WINGY! PB's very beautiful and wonderful and magnificent muse!

PB: -- Riiiight...well, this KH story is AU, and also the real storyline isn't by me. It's from a manga called Only the Ring Finger Knows. Really good. I recommend it. Ok Wingy, do the thingy already.

Wingy: YAY!!!

Disclaimer: PB does not own Kingdom Heart or its characters. She also does not own the original storyline/plot of the story. That was thought up by Satoru Kannagi, made into a manga by Hotaru Odagiri.

PB: Thank you Wingy. And now, let's get one with the show!

* * *

Our Rings Intertwine

By: PeachBerry

Chapter One- Casualty

* * *

"Why?! Why am I so unlucky?! Of all the people for this to happen to! Why ME!"

I only half listened to Tidus's rantings. He'd been yelling and complaining the entire evening. And it was getting kind of annoying. For the moment we were just hanging around Tidus's room, doing nothing in particular. Well, Tidus was drinking his ass off, already on his third can of beer while I was still on my first. Couldn't blame him though. He'd recently been dumped by the class hottie, Kairi. And for who you might ask?

"Why in the world are there perfect beings like that Riku?!"

Yah...Riku...handsome and intelligent, tall and popular, kind and gentle to everyone he meets. Like a diagram for the perfect human being...Half the female population at Ryokuyo High School flocked after him like bees to honey. Not to mention Kairi. I glanced at Tidus as he continued his whining, gulping from a can of beer in between complaints. Man...Tidus is a wreck.

"DAMN! It's all that guys fault!" he continued to shout.

Yeah...because of 'that guy' I was forced to join in on Tidus's drinking binge. I do feel sorry for him, but I can't help feeling sorry for Riku either. Hated just for existing. You think that a bunch of guys would hate and resent Riku. Yet, that's not entirely true. I don't know the guy personally, him being an upperclassman and all, but the Riku I see from a far always wears a gentle smile. He doesn't seem like a snob and other people treat him normally. Well, besides the crazy fangirls. They treat him like a god.

"You know Tidus, there are plenty of girls at this school, don't get attached to just one. "I said, trying to lift Tidus's spirits.

"Awww...but I even bought matching rings for me and Kairi to wear!"

"Wha...? No way! You mean..."

"Yup. That's right. The rings. Running rampant through our school nowadays. Everyone is wearing paired rings!" Tidus dug into his pant's pocket and pulled out two matching rings. They were silver, with small engravings of vines and flowers around the outside of the band. They were perfectly polished and seemed to glow from the shine. Not to mention they looked terribly expensive.

"Damn, you bought paired rings for you and Kairi? I didn't know you were that into her."

"Well of course! We're a couple!" Tidus stood up, taking his I-know-everything stance. "Paired rings on the right ring finger mean a sign of friendship. A ring on the right middle finger means single or currently seeking. And the greatest status of all...too wear matching rings on the left ring fingers signifies a couple!" I watched as Tidus jumped up and down excitedly, nearly spilling his drink on me.

"Hey man! Watch what you're doing. Besides, don't you think your getting ahead of yourself?" Tidus gave a hearty laugh as if he was saying 'Of course not you fool!'

"Ha! You're clueless. Everyone's checking out whose wearing what ring on which finger. There's even a rumor going around now that you never take off your ring! Still got the hots for you ex?" He elbowed me in the shoulder and gave me a couple knowing winks.

"Huh? This ring has nothing to do with Selphie!" I protested, "It's not even a match with hers. And I am wearing this ring on my right middle finger. I don't even like the whole 'paired rings' deal. It's not my style." I held up my right hand to gaze at the ring. It was silver with a gold center line, scratches here and there from being over worn. But I didn't like the ring because of its appearance. It had a more _special_ value to me.

"It's not like it was expensive or anything, but I've had it for a long time. And because I like it, I've taken good care of it and never take it off." Using my left hand I twisted the ring around my middle finger, feeling the familiar warmth of it. Almost like a comfort. "It's like a treasured sweet companion, ya know?"

"Lucky you," Tidus said sarcastically. He turned away from me and seemed to stare off in the distance. "If things had gone according to plan, I would have gotten Kairi and we would now be gazing lovingly at our beautiful paired rings....IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT DAMN RIKU!!!"

Is he still thinking about that? I chuckled softly and patted Tidus on the shoulder. "Ok, ok. Let's drink tonight. I'll keep you company."

"YAY!" cheered the blonde haired boy. The rest of the night, Tidus kept complaining about that damned...errr...I mean Riku. Despite all the insults throw his way, I didn't truly think badly of him. After all, it's not like I knew him personally.

Next Morning

"Owww...my brain." I hung my head in my hands, trying to squeeze the impending headache away. But it just seemed to make the pounding worse. Every little sound echoed loudly inside my skull. Not a fun way to start a school morning.

"Hey Sora! Man...you don't look so hot." said Tidus as he was walking up to me. He leaned down to my face, looking me straight in the eye. "You ok?"

"Tidus....not...so loud." Geez...why doesn't he have a hangover? He drank twice as much as me. "Go away..." I said, limply waving my hand at him. Sometimes Tidus can be a little too....much. He's a good friend and all. I know he would stick up for me in a tight spot, but at times like these...like when I have a hangover, he needs to be on the other side of the room.

"Hey man, maybe you should go to the nurses. You look ready to barf."

"I feel ready to barf."

"Ewww! Well don't do it around me! Away! AWAY!"

"Tidus...loudness level...needs to be down. Besides, what am I going to say to the nurse? I drank like a mad man last night and now I have a hangover. O, and don't be fooled by my underage ness, I have a fake id." I said sarcastically.

"O yeah, I guess that would be a problem. Maybe we could fake a tummy ache!"

"Stop speaking for a moment....owww...head..." I rubbed my two index fingers against my temples, trying to soothe the pain away. Damn...I probably look like shit. "I'm going to wash my face. Maybe that will wake me up."

"Good plan!" said Tidus lightly tapping my shoulder, ignoring my request for silence. "Better hurry, class is about to start."

"Right..."

I left the classroom, and staggered down the hallways in the direction the bathroom should be. A couple of people who I pass gave me a weird look and I tired to glare back at them, but I think all I could manage was a dazed expression. The noisy hallway was doing nothing to help my throbbing headache. Not one of my better days at school. My head was spinning so much, I had to rest against the wall. I felt like the school band was playing a number inside my head. _Pound pound pound_. Ugg, where the fuck is that bathroom....

Still leaning against the wall, I concentrate on clearing my blurry eyesight. Hmmmm....classroom classroom classroom, office, girls bathroom, Aha! Boy's bathroom. I push myself off the wall, and walk unsteadily towards the boy's bathroom. I think, I hope it's the boy's bathroom. Cause I'm walking in...

Ok, normal bathroom...and yes! A guy is standing by the sinks. Good, I'm not in the girl's room. I wobble over to the sink, turning the knob for the fresh cool water. And then I notice my ring. O right, I have to take it off or the silver will tarnish. I lightly tugged the ring off, my finger instantly feeling bare without it. I place it carefully next to the faucet, and begin to wash my face. Splashing the cool liquid immediately refreshed my head. Though for a short time, my head was still pounding like a wild ape was let loose. I splash my face again, this time accidentally getting some water on the guy next to me.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry about that." I said, my face dripping wet. But right there in front of me, was an outstretched hand holding out a white handkerchief folded neatly.

"It's ok. You didn't splash me that much."

I take the handkerchief and wipe my face dry, inhaling the sweet scent of soap. Wow, this guy must have it good to be able to carry around a clean handkerchief around. Unlike myself, who carries the same one around with me.

"Thanks. I'll give it back to you after I've...." I look up and see someone I didn't expect.

Riku.

Holy shit! It's the guy Tidus and I were ragging on about all last night and here he is! Talk about awkward. He gives me a weird look, uncomfortable. But then, something unexpected happens again. He smiles. Not his friendly, kind smile I've seen him give others, but more like a look a cat gives his prey right before the kill. Almost nasty. What did I do?

"Gee, I've never been treating so casually by someone I haven't met before. And from an _underclassmen_ no less."

"O, umm...sorry."

"Apology accepted, but don't let it slip next time. That is, if there is a next time."

"Wha...?" What the hell? What's this guy's problem?

"And because of your clumsy splashing, my uniforms soaked."

"Again I'm sor..."

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you." Riku still had that smirk on his face. He stepped closer to me, and I caught a small hint of cologne. Before I knew it he snatched the handkerchief from my hand, and was looking down at me. Straight into my eyes.

"Let me just say one thing." He leaned his head closer to mine. I could almost see my reflection in those aqua eyes. It gave me the feeling of how much taller he was than I.

"Wash your face at home."

Seriously, what the hell was this guy's problem?

"Ya...well the senior floor is the fourth floor. You shouldn't even be down here!" God, that was a lame counter attack.

"Well sorrrrry. It was crowded on the upper floor. But just to make _you_ happy, I won't come back." Riku turned away from me, heading toward the door. But...I'm not backing down now!

"Wait!" I grab his shoulder and turn him to face me. He looked down at me, reminding me of how much taller he was. Uhh...this might be harder than I thought.

"Is...isn't your insulting tone more rude that just acting casual?!" I really need to write a quick and easy-to-get-to list of some witty remarks for occasions such a these.

"And?" asked Riku, expression now that of boredom.

"Well, I have a name you know! My name is Sora! And don't forget it!"

"Fine." Riku walked halfway through the door, and then looked over his shoulder. "This is for Sora." What he said next, practically dripped with venomous nature. "**Don't** order me around." And with that, he walked though the door, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

What the hell? He's nothing like the Riku I've heard in the rumors. Everyone says he's kind and generous to everyone, but just now...that condescending attitude. Those cruel eyes. That sarcastic tone. And that heartless expression. Is that the _real_ Riku? If so, he's got everyone fooled. They're thrown off by his good looks.

"All that attitude just because he thought I was overly familiar. Made my headache go away." I shook my head, fingers unconsciously intertwining. "Huh?" I noticed my ring was missing on my finger. O yeah, I left it by the sink.

_RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!_

"Oh crap." I grab my ring quickly, trying to put it on while running though the door. But for some reason...it wasn't fitting over my knuckle. I stop to look intently at my hand. Trying with all my might to force the ring on, but it just made my fingers red. I stared at my ring, frustration bringing back my headache.

_Great...just great..._

TBC

* * *

PB: Errr...sorry if this chapter is a little short. I tried to make it long, but I got hungry.

Wingy: ::sigh:: PB and her hunger for food. When will she decided to get off her butt and work?!

PB: Wha? Grrr...I work! Just not a lot. Well, I dunno what to say about this chapter. I hope Sora's thoughts don't confuse you with what's happening. Just to let you guys know Sora is _always_ the one thinking. It's his point-of-view. Unless I say so elsewhere that it's someone else's POV. But I'm trying not to switch POV's cause I'll just confuse myself.

Wingy: So when's the yummy yaoi coming in?

PB: I'm sorry to say, that I will not have lemon in this story. Just lots and lots and LOTS of fluffiness. Between our favorite KH characters. ::grin:: So if any of you were looking for some smut, too bad. Look somewhere else.

Wingy: Awww...spoil all the fun! Mean PB!

PB: Whatever...it's my story, I can do what I want with it.

Wingy: Riiiight. Well, please leave a review! Tells us if you likey, or no likey! We would like to know! Thanks!

PB: Until next chapter!


End file.
